Imperium
by TheUnwrittenGirl
Summary: She was afraid; afraid of her own power- No, her unfortunate gift. So when Charles and Erik request her help, Sage could only hope to say no. But because her brother felt the opposite way, she allowed herself to be dragged in a situation where she never expected to have ended up in. - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1 - To Win the Bet

******Full Summary:**

She was afraid; afraid of her own power- No, her curse. She wished she had her brother's power, or any other power in fact. Anything but what she had. So when Charles and Erik request her help, Sage could only hope to say no. But because her brother felt the opposite way, she allowed herself to be dragged in a situation where she never expected to have ended up in: A war between mutants and a load crap of drama.

It's all Cade's fault for getting her into this. Yet again, it was also her fault for following her twin everywhere.

* * *

**Imperium**

_An X-Men: First Class Fanfic - Alex/OC_

* * *

Chapter 1 - To Win the Bet

* * *

"So where'd they go now?" Sean asked Raven, who was idly playing with the ends of her hair. It was about 4 in the afternoon and Charles and Erik disappeared off somewhere after dropping off the last recruit; Alex.

Alex had been at the faciliity for about an hour and he was already feeling exhausted with the amount of socializing he's done. It wasn't common for him to constantly socialize with people around his age, much let alone the people who didn't guard his cell. Although he found new company and freedom refreshing, he still felt the need to keep to himself at times. He supposed it was just the effect he had gotten after being in solidarity confinement for 5 years.

The girl leaned back in her chair, "They went to go get the last pair of recruits." she sighed.

"There's _more_ of us?" Sean asked, still trying to overcome the fact that there were others like him. Raven looked at the brow-raised teenager and nodded.

"You don't seem to sound so happy about it." Darwin pointed to Raven, before taking a sip from his soda. Angel, the stripper, was sat next to Darwin on a white love seat identical to the rest of the seats the others were sitting on. Alex, the newcomer, felt quite comfortable in his seat, savoring the comfort of the plush cushions. It was far more better than the hard steel metal he was left with back in his cell.

Raven threw her hands up, "It's not that I'm not happy. Don't get me wrong, I _totally_ am. It's just that everything is taking so long. They're getting 2 more people. At this rate, they'll be back by tomorrow or by midnight. Like I said earlier, we don't reveal our powers until we're all here. I'm just impatient." She pouted. Alex thought that revealing their powers after every last recruit arrived was a bit silly. But then again, waiting to witness everyone's powers was something he didn't have the patience for. Despite that, he was curious about everyone else's powers as well. Alex couldn't blame Raven for being impatient though. He too, was getting just a little restless at how long they'd have to wait for everyone. Alex was getting a bit bored. "They didn't even get the chance to tell me anything about who they're getting next."

Hank, who Alex found easy to pick on due to his demeanor and typical nerd-like look, shifted in seat and said, "Well actually, it won't take that long to get the two of them. They're not that that far away. I give them an estimated time of an hour or three."

"How's that even possible?" Angel asked, "Unless the first person they get can teleport them to places or whatever."

"Well no, but they are only going to one place. The last two recruits are together." Alex raised his eyebrows.

"As in…They're a _mutant couple_?" asked Sean, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Hank shook his head, "No, no. They're siblings. Better yet…_twins_." Everyone, including Alex, let out a bunch of _Oh's_.

"_Twins_?" Alex clarified.

Hank nodded, "Charles said that they're both really powerful."

"Do you know what they do?" Hank shook his head.

"That's dope, man." Sean said. "Twins…Are they both girls!?" His eyes lighting up. Alex shook his head at the ridicule of his new friend. Although he might not admit it, he was starting to grow fond of the people around him. Even if he just met them over an hour or two ago.

Hank only shrugged, "I don't recall much about what they said. But I only know their names, so I'm guessing their both boys." Sean slumped back in his seat in slight disappointment.

"What are their names?" asked Darwin.

"Er- Se- no. Oh! Sage and Cade."

"_Sage and Cade?_" Alex repeated, "Oh, they're both _definitely_ boys." Sean groaned.

"Hey, Sage can be a girl name too you know!" Raven argued.

Alex and Sean glanced at each other with doubt on their faces. Smirking, they shook their heads. "Right." Sean said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"Well then, have you ever met a girl name Sage?" Alex retorted.

"Actually…Well-no." but she quickly added, "But I bet there is a girl named Sage! I bet this new Sage recruit is a girl, and Cade's a boy!"

"Come on, Hank. You're the smart brainiac one here, what are the chances?" Angel asked.

"Chances of boy-girl twins? Unlikely. But considering our knowledge of the situation, it's a 50/50 chance." He replied.

"Ha! See!" Sean exclaimed.

"He said 50/50, Sean. Which means there's a likely chance that we're right too." Raven pointed to which Sean waved off. "I so bet we're right."

Sean took his hand and cupped his ear, "Is that a bet I hear?" He grinned.

"And how do you know Cade isn't the girl and Sage is?" Darwin pointed out.

"Cade doesn't seem to fit a girl." Angel replied. "Sage has somewhat of a..unisex hear to it." Sean snorted.

"Well I bet I'm right." Raven announced.

"You're on." challenged Sean, "I bet the twins are both guys-"

"-And I bet that ones a boy and the other is a girl. Sage is the girl, and Cade's the guy. Loser gets no dessert for dinner."

"That's it?" Alex asked in disbelief, wondering why the girl would wage so little.

Raven nodded, "You haven't tasted their dessert yet, let alone have seen it." Hank replied earnestly.

"Deal. Anyone want in?" Sean chimed.

Everyone exchanged glances, "Why not?" Angel shrugged, "I'm in. You know where I stand, Raven."

"Same." Darwin claimed, "But I'm in with the girls."

Alex clapped Sean on the shoulder, "I got your back, man." He said, feeling confident in his choice. In all honesty, Alex couldn't care about whether he would get dessert or not, all he cared was about the pride and the boasting privileges he'd get once he won.

Besides, he's hadn't had dessert in over 5 years. What more was another day to him?

"How 'bout you, Hank?" Raven asked as she turned to look at the guy beside her.

He shrugged and said, "Eh, I-I don't kno-"

"Oh come on, man. It's not a lot to lose. Don't be a wuss."

"Alex!" Raven scolded, narrowing her eyes at him to which he replied with an eye roll. He didn't get why Raven was so adamant about defending the bozo. He was just teasing, he didn't mean any harm.

"I'm not a wuss!" Hank defended, "Fine. I'm in. But I stand with the girls." Alex smirked triumphantly, looking clearly pleased with his effort.

Quickly recovering from a concerned look that she expressed towards Hank, "Looks like you got a bet, Cassidy." Raven smirked as she shook hands with the red-headed boy.

* * *

**_1 hour, 43 minutes, and 7.00992 seconds later._ **

* * *

"Charles! You're back!" Alex heard Raven exclaim as she shot out of her seat, making her way towards the doorway. Alex felt the back of Sean's hand hit his chest, trying to get Alex's attention. Alex, along with everyone else, stopped what they were doing and turned to face the doorway where they saw Charles and Erik.

"Hello, Raven. I'd like you to meet-…." Charles greeted, pulling her out of the room and closing the door.

Sean groaned, "Damn. You think they're here?"

"Most likely," Hank nodded.

Alex and the rest of the gang waited, only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. But everyone tried to be as quiet as they could, just so they could hear more of their conversation.

_"I'd like you to meet Sage and Cade..." _They heard Charles introduce, making Sean extra anxious and perky.

"_Hi..." _An unfamiliar male voice greet. Sean and Alex sat up in their seats, smacking each other as they reached towards the winning goal of the bet. They were so gonna win this.

_"And you're Sage, right?_" Raven asked a little bit too loudly. "_That's a really PRETTY name._" _Pretty? _Alex thought. _You're calling a guy's name pretty? Unless…_The two boys started exchanging worried glances, the hope of winning starting to fade.

_"Yeah, and thank you..._" A sweet female voice spoke.

Alex and Sean instantly shot out of their seats before they collapsed themselves on the ground, groaning. Alex tried to tune out the high-fives and cheers that were given around the room.

They had lost the bet.

"_Come on,_ let's introduce you to everyone else," said Raven as the door started to open, making Sean and Alex straighten up and return to their seats. "Hey guys, look who I got with me." When everyone looked their way, Alex found himself surprised. It wasn't the smug look on Raven's face, but the two people next to her. When Hank said twins, Alex was expecting some major similarities. But just glancing at the two siblings, you couldn't even tell they were twins. At this point, Alex forgot about the original bet and found the rewards of losing instead. Getting another pretty girl on the team was practically an upside. He didn't care about victory or dessert anymore. And from the looks that Sean was giving, Alex was sure he was thinking the same thing.

Alex gave them a once over, his eyes lingering a little longer on the girl. From what it looked like, they both seemed to be around his age area. Sage- or Cade, or- basically the male sibling, didn't look an ounce similar to his sister. His skin was two shades darker compared to her pinkish white skin. His hair was dark brown, give or take a few strands of copper brown hair that were scattered on his head, and kind of long. It reached down to jaw and it seemed…tousled to Alex. Kind of like bed-head, but in a neat way?

He didn't know, what did he know about hair? He was a guy that spent half of his life in solidarity confinement in prison. Kept the same hairstyle since he was born, and it was the only type of hairstyle Alex knew.

His sister on the other hand, made it seem like they were weren't twins at all. Although their eyebrows were seemingly similar when it came to being bold and full, her eyebrows were intriguingly bolder and were formed differently than her brothers. Although he usually found thick eye brows a bit weird, it worked for her nicely. Her hair was a copper shade of brown that reached further down her back compared to her brothers.

She had a pretty face too, Alex noticed.

But as he compared the both of them, they were both far apart from looking like twins. They certainly weren't identical at all, give or take one or two features. They were both slim, and if you looked really hard, their eyes were the only thing that was identical.

"Yes!" Angel cheered, high-fiving Darwin. "Ha, we win." The dark-brown haired girl rubbed into Alex and Sean's faces.

The two sibling glanced at each other confusingly before looking to Raven who sheepishly explained, "We made a bet. Our bet was whether if you guys were boy twins or boy and girl twins. My team won."

The siblings smiled and said, "We get that a lot." Them saying that in unison made everyone's head roll.

"Well let's go and introduce each other! You guys were the last to arrive, and now we're all here!" Raven replied excitedly as she tugged on both of the twins wrists forward to follow her. She then gesturing them to sit on the empty sofa that faced both of the sofas everyone was sitting on. The two siblings glanced at each other before the brother shrugged and strolled over to the empty love seat. Dropping into his seat with a relaxed smile on his face, he looked back up at his remaining standing sister and gave her reassuring smile.

Nervously smiling back, she trudged around the love seat and carefully took a seat.

Even at this point, Alex was still surprised at the unexpected new recruits. He couldn't get over the fact they weren't both boys, not that he was really complaining. She's not exactly hard on the eyes. He'd even admit that he found her innocently sexy.

By the impressed expression Sean had on his face, Alex knew he surely agreed.

The girl's eyes wandered around the room before finally setting on him. But upon seeing his attention situated on her, she quickly looked back to Charles with a neutral expression remaining on her face. Her reaction confused him, making me wonder whether she hated his attention, felt flattered, or embarrassed by it, But as she averted her eyes from him, Alex could've sworn he saw a faint blush creep on her face.

Alex couldn't help but smile.

"You guys, this is Sage" announced Raven, who pointed to the girl, "and _this_ is Cade." then pointing to the guy. "And as you two already know, I'm Raven."

"Angel" Angel purred, a smile forming on her face as she looked at Cade up and down.

"How come _I_ can't get her to do that?" I heard Sean mumble to Alex

"I'm Darwin." he introduced, shaking hands with both of them.

"Hank McCoy." A genuine and shy smile appearing on his face to which the twins returned.

Sean stood up, took Sage's hand and kissed it. "Sean Cassidy. 16 years old, I like fish, and pretty girls with brown hair." he hinted. Sage and Cade exchanged amused looks that said, '_Is he serious?' _

Alex pulled the boy back into his seat by his shirt and said, "Alright Casanova." Sage laughed, "Get over it, man. She's out of your league, and probably older than you." Alex did a double take, his hand still fisted in Sean's shirt, "Wait, how old are you?"

"22." She answered. _Huh_, Alex thought, _only 4 years younger than I am._ But then shook the consideration out the door.

"Six years older, man." Alex pointed to Sean before letting him go.

"I can take older women."

Alex rolled his eyes and turned to the twins, "Excuse ginger's-"

_"-I am not a ginger!-" _

"-Sad and obvious excuse to get you in a closet, a date, or in his bed…But I'm Alex. Alex Summers." Alex introduced, a playful smile forming on his face as he looked at the twins to which Cade and Sage returned the playful smile with a smile of their own.

"Damn, if I had a sister and she was being hit on, I'd have the guy down flat by now." Darwin said.

Cade chuckled, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Really? You ain't even mad?" Sean asked, "What's your power, super emotion control?"

"I guess you could say that," laughed Cade, "But that's not what I meant. I don't think it's necessary to take any action because I don't need to worry about guys hitting on Sage."

"Well why not?" Raven asked.

"She can take care of herself."

"-I can take care of myself." The twins ended up saying together.

Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering how well she could take care of herself. "Really?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, "What's your power then?"

* * *

Author's Note: G'day my readers! Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not! - And if you're a Harry Potter fan, I write HP fanfics too so check them out. (I am revising some though. My writings evolved since then. But go on and read, read, read!)


	2. Chapter 2 - To Pick Such Code Names

**Imperium**

_An X-Men: First Class Fanfic - Alex/OC_

* * *

Chapter 2 - To Pick Such Code Names

* * *

_Previously:_

_"She can take care of herself." _

_"-I can take care of myself." The twins ended up saying together. _

_Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering how well she could take care of herself. "Really?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, "What's your power then?"_

* * *

Sage gulped when the question Alex had asked was directed at her. The question wasn't an offensive one, but nor was it good either. Particularly, it wasn't Sage's favorite question. Not that it was a question that was so frequently asked. Only 3 hours ago she had been told that there were others like her.

Other mutants.

The thought of there being others had amazed her, but yet so frightened her as well. She found her powers overwhelming enough, and to be around such unknowns scared her. Sage was fond of something she knew of, things she was prepared for, things she was familiar with. Although she was curious herself about the other mutants' powers, she was the type of person who wanted to know, not share. But now that she was surrounded by so many, she wasn't prepared in answering their questions and filling in their curiosities.

Sage never really did like her powers, as much as Cade liked his. She always thought of them as curses, rather than gifts. She'd rather have Cade's powers, if anything. But because she disliked her powers and the use of them, she tried her hardest not to use the main thing she learned how to control and tried to focus on harboring other talents instead.

_Only use them in an emergency. Only when necessary._ She rethought; it was a promise Sage made to herself one night. It was also a promise that she had kept as well.

_But Charles and Erik said that they can teach you._ Sage heard her brother speak in her mind. Y_ou don't have to be afraid of showing them. _

_No._ She thought back.

_They're like us, Sage._

_Not like me. They can't do what I do, Cade. They'll think I'm a monster. _

Cade didn't speak into her mind after that. However, she did hear another voice, but after a few moments she realized that it wasn't a voice in her head. It was Raven, trying to speak with her.

"Sage?" Raven said a little louder for the third time. Cade nudged his sister, pulling Sage out of her thought.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry."

Raven waved it off, "It's fine. But go on, what's your power?"

Sage shifted in her seat, contemplating an answer, "Uhh, how about you guys show us first? Go in order, maybe? Or whoever wants to go. I don't know," She chuckled, "My powers aren't that exciting as yours, I'm sure."

Sage heard a snort come from her brother, to whom she narrowed her eyes at in response. She crossed her arms and hid one arm below the other, pinching her brother as she extended her hidden arm.

If it weren't enough that her brother dragged her freaky ass to the government to aide a bunch of strangers, he makes fun of her too.

"Oh, okay?" Raven said, looking a little confused before quickly recovering "Well, I think we should have code names," She announced. "We're government agents now. We should have secret code names. Ooh, I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn." Sean teased, "I wanted to be called Mystique." Sage and the rest of the group laughed.

"Well, tough, I called it." And before Sage knew it, blue scales waved across Ravens body and there sat an exact copy of Sean, "Besides, I'm much more mysterious than you." She spoke in Sean's voice. Sage and Cade were gobsmacked at the display, still trying to get use to the idea of powers and other mutants unlike them. A bewildered Sean began clapping, as did the rest of the group as Raven changed back. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well," Darwin began as he stood up, "Darwin' is alread a nickname, and you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." He spoke as he made his way over to the nearby fish tank, dunking his head in. At first Sage found it weird, but that thought instantly went away once she saw Darwin with gills.

A simultaneous "Whoa!" came from the entire group before erupting into claps when he sat back down. The twins exchanged excited looks, getting restless by each second that went by as they waited for the next person to go.

"That was incredible," Hank complimented.

"Thank you," Darwin grinned as he pointed to Sean. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be…" Sean thought for a moment, "Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" asked Cade.

All exchanging glances, everyone's eyes followed Sean as he got up and knelt at the coffee table, which was full of glassed cups, "You might want want to cover your ears," He warned. Covering her ears, as did the rest of the group, Sean let out an ear piercing screech that shattered not only the glasses, but the glass pane window wall that sat behind it as well. Everyone's mouths dropped open as they watched the glass pane window wall shatter down to the ground.

"That was freakin' awesome." Sage found herself saying.

"Ooh, and brownie points with the lady. Score!" Sean cheered as he plopped back down on his seat. "If I knew that my power were gonna impress you, I probably should've done that in the beginning." Sage chuckled. "How 'bout you, Angel?" Sean asked her.

The group watched as Angel stood up, shedding off her leather jacket, "Well, my stage name is Angel." Sean whistled, "It kind of fits." And suddenly Sage her tattoos lift off her body and turn into wings.

"You can fly!" exclaimed Raven as Angel hovered in the air in front of them.

"Uh-huh. And.." She trailed off before spitting some sort of acid ball at the head of the statue outside. Catching on fire, the top of the head burned for a few seconds before it started smoldering.

"Nice." Sage heard her brother say as everyone laughed and clapped. _Nice, indeed_. She had to agree.

Angel nodded to Hank, "What's your name?"

"How about Big Foot?" Alex suggested. Hank's face fell and Sage furrowed her eyebrows, not really knowing what he meant by it. But all she knew was that he was making fun of Hank, and somehow Sage sensed that he was the type to jeer.

She found it annoying.

_You don't seem to like him,_ her brother thought over to her.

_He's being mean!_

_Huh, thought that you might've liked him. _

_What, because he's a good-looking guy he's automatically someone I'd like?_

Her brother chuckled, _It wouldn't be the first time. _

_Oh shut up, Cade._

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven quipped before peering down over to Alex's feet, "And, uh…Yours are kind of small." She smirked.

"Oooh." Everyone went, and Sage couldn't help but laugh. Unbeknownst to her, Alex's eyes quickly went to her as she laughed. His eyes slightly narrowing at the girl, but the moment quickly faltered after that.

"Okay now." Darwin calmed everyone, "Cade, what can you do?"

"Well…" Cade trailed off as he stood up, rubbing his hands together. "Let's see if I still got this." And within moments, two small balls of fire appeared in the palm of his hands. Throwing the two in the air, he looked up, opened his mouth and swallowed the two balls of fire.

"What the.." Someone said.

Sage didn't really need to look at what was going to go down, she already knew what was going to happen next.

And like she had seen before, Cade faced the now shattered open window and looked for a nearby target. Cade walked out of the room through the now shattered window and neared the statue Angel had targeted moments ago. Once Cade locked on his target, he opened his mouth and breathed fire at the statue, making half of the body burn. "Holy crap!" Sean shouted, as did the others. When he was done, he held up his palm, and moments later the flames instantly disappeared.

Everyone cheered, clapping as they went. "You can breathe fire!" exclaimed Angel.

"Show off." Sage muttered, shaking her head as she chuckled.

"I think flamewalker would be a suitable name." said Cade as he strolled back in and plopped down on the sofa. "Your turn, Alex."

Sage noticed Alex stiffened, "It's not..- I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"How about out there?" She suggested. At this time, Sage took the opportunity to get a quick look at him. Tall, toned, muscled, chiseled jaw line, and a good looking face.

Sage wanted to kick herself for thinking so, but she couldn't help but admit that he was a very handsome man.

It's a pity his attitude isn't.

"Come on!" Sean encouraged.

Everyone started to chant, "Alex! Alex! Alex!" Finally, Alex got up and quickly made his way outside. Cheering, the rest of the group rose and peered out the broken window to watch.

"Get back when I tell you," He told them. "Get back." Sage and everyone else leaned away, but leaned right back after a few moments. "Get back!" They didn't move. "Whatever." Alex started twisting his body and soon enough, red rings of light came from him and flew towards the statue. Two of them missed it, but the third one sliced through the statue and split it in half.

Everyone cheered as they witnessed the act, including Sage. Somehow in the midst of all this, she had gotten caught up in the excitement of discovering the others powers.

"Havok. Definitely." Raven beamed.

At that moment, when Sage realized that Alex had finished his turn, she remembered that she was the last one left for this show and tell. Her face faltered as her body froze; her heart beat picking up.

She casted a panicked look at her twin, who was already watching his petrified sister.

"You're turn, princess." said Alex, a sly smile appearing on his face as he trudged back into the room.

Sage gulped nervously. Her mind going completely blank. All she could focus on was her determination to not do what she could do.

She couldn't do it. Not to them. She promised that she wouldn't do it anymore.

_Relax. _Her brother calmed.

_I don't want to do it. I can't. T-They're people. _

_Just show them that thing you can d-_

_I CAN-_

_Not that. The other thing. _

_I-It's hard. I can't control it that well yet. You know I can control the other base the best. Sometimes I wonder if it's the only thing I can control…_

_Just relax. Focus on it_.

That moment Sage suddenly found the area a bit more quieter before she tuned out into her own thoughts. When she snapped out of her train of thought, she looked around and found everyone standing where they were. No one was longer jumping around, cheering or laughing. Instead, they were staring at the her and her brother in confusion.

"Sage? Cade?" Darwin said carefully.

"You guys just..tuned out." added Raven. "Is there something wrong?"

Cade rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Um…Sage isn't so…open when it comes to her powers. She-"

"They're pretty weak. Can't even top what you all did." She lied, chuckling nervously as she ignored the narrowed eyes that Alex had set on her and the skeptical and the contemplative look that Hank was giving.

"Oh it's alright!" Raven encouraged, "Besides, we get to learn how to control our powers later. Charles gave his word."

Just do what you did before. Even if it is shaky. Said Cade.

Sage sighed in defeat, knowing that she'll never get a pass on it. "Alright.." She murmured. Facing outside, she searched for her objective. After she locked on the remaining flames that were still alit on the discarded statue, Sage turned to the fish tank and raised her hand. Despite the fact that her hand was shaking violently, she discarded that fact and focused on the water in the fish tanks. To her relief, the water shook and rose from the tank. Still focused, she waved her arm and pointed it to the flames on the statue. Although the water wavered a few times, threatening to drop in front of her, her focus didn't waver. Sage snapped arm across her body and into the flames the water flew, putting out the burning fire. Sage exhaled in exhaustion, but smiled nonetheless at her accomplishment.

Although her demonstration didn't compare to her brothers, or the rest of her newly acquainted friends, she felt happy at her new accomplishment. She was getting a little better at it.

She finally faced everyone, a shy smile appearing on her face. But that smile soon grew as everyone erupted into cheers and claps. Noticing Alex's smirk as he clapped along with everyone, she couldn't help but shrug and smile.

"She's gonna be the humble one from the lot of us, isn't she?" Sean commented, "I swear, it's not everyday you see water float up in the air in a snake-like shape and attack something. That's the kind of thing you usually see in cartoons."

"So you control water?" Angel asked in clarification.

"Liquid based, in general." She clarified, "H2O is one of it."

"How about Aqua?" Sean suggested.

"Oh God, no." Angel scoffed, "That's the same stage name of the girl I worked with at the gentleman's club."

Not realizing this, Sage already had a name in mind. "Actually, I was kinda hoping to go by Cora. Seems normal and it kinda fits" Making some sort of excuse to the name.

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "I get it! Like Coral!?"

Although Raven's _somewhat clever_ realization was completely off the direction that Sage was going for, "Uh..Yeah." She lied again in response.


	3. Chapter 3 - No Dessert and the Unexpecte

**Imperium**

_An X-Men: First Class Fanfic - Alex/OC_

* * *

Chapter 3 - No Dessert and the Unexpected

* * *

_Previously_

_Not realizing this, Sage already had a name in mind. "Actually, I was kinda hoping to go by Cora. Seems normal and it kinda fits" Making some sort of excuse to the name._

_"Oh!" Raven exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "I get it! Like Coral!?"_

_Although Raven's somewhat clever realization was completely off the direction that Sage was going for, "Uh..Yeah." She lied again in response._

* * *

"_What_ are you doing?" An authoritative voice broke through the party atmosphere.

After everyone had shared their special abilities, the ice was soon broken and everything was in full swing. Angel blasted music and started floating around the room as she danced. Then Darwin transformed into something metallic and scaly which turned into a situation where Alex and Sean were hitting him with stuff to see how durable he was. Hank had taken off his shoes, which revealed his gift; a pair of hand-claw like feet. Which Sage found quite awesome.

His feet grabbed onto the chandelier above him and he hung around for the duration of the song that was playing. On the other side of the room, like Hank, her brother was also using his talents. Cade had formed miniature people who danced along to the music.

Raven on the other hand, had coerced the hesitant Sage into being her dance partner. Both taking turns to twirl each other. Although Sage didn't want to admit it, she was having a lot of fun acting careless.

But all that soon ended when Moira interrupted their little party.

Along with everyone, Sage froze when she saw Moira, Charles and Erik. Everyone looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Crap._ She thought.

Hank had hopped down as Dawn changed back into his normal skin.

"Who destroyed the statue?" She demanded.

"It was Alex," Hank snitched.

"No, Havok," Raven corrected, "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now." She took a couple steps near the broken window, "And we were thinking you should be Professor X." She pointed at Charles before pointing to Erik, "And you should be Magneto."

"Exceptional," Erik replied dryly before strolling off with Moira in tow.

Charles stared at Raven disappointedly, "I expect more from you." And then he left.

From the ashamed feeling that Sage was feeling, she was certain that the others were feeling it as well. But knowing the relationship between Raven and Charles, she knew that Raven was the one who felt the worse out of all of them.

Sympathizing her, Sage neared Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's alright." She said in comfort.

* * *

"Oh my god, Hank, you were so right about this dessert." Cade mused as he devoured his dessert; strawberry shortcake. Sage hummed in agreement.

Sean, who was seated next to her, slumped into his seat pouting. "Why aren't you eating any pie?" She noticed, before taking a bite out of her piece.

"That was part of the bet. You lose, no dessert for tonight."

She chuckled, "Should of went with Raven, then." Sage groaned, "It's so good."

Angel laughed, "Way to rub it in to him, Sage." She shrugged, laughing in return. The ice was broken between everyone, and somehow, Sage felt belonged with the people that surrounded her.

Alex, who sat in front of Sage, was watching her eat. Noticing the empty space he had in front of him, she spoke up and said, "I'm guessing you went on with him in the bet, huh?"

He scoffed, "No. I just didn't want dessert."

She gave him a look, "Riiight."

"He lost the bet too." Darwin piped.

"Thanks Darwin." Alex replied sarcastically.

"So Cade, Sage." Hank began, catching her and her brother's attention. "How old were you guys when you found out about your mutation?"

At that moment, Sage blanked out, flashing back to how and where it all started. "We were fourteen." She heard her brother answer. She couldn't help but feel her head go numb with feeling. The history of how her power came to be was not something she wanted to remember.

"Did you guys find out at the same time? You know, being twins and all." Raven added.

Although she was staring blankly at the table, she could see her brother shake his head from the corner of her eye. "Found out at different times."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Finding out you were well,- Like that." Angel gestured, "One day you're just you, and the next you realize your flying. Or in your case, breathing fire."

Cade chuckled, "It was cool,"

Sage couldn't help but scoff, "Right. You almost went insane, Cade. Nearly pissed your pants."

"Okay, okay, I was scared! Pretty freaked." He defended, "But you know, after time passed, and after playing with it…Well, it got pretty cool."

"What did you do?" Someone asked.

"Well aside from the abnormal and the suddenly getting powers thing, I caught a car on fire."

Everyone's jaws dropped, "What?" Everyone said in unison, except Sage who already knew the story. "Holy shit, man!"

"Um, with somebody…inside of it…" He finished. Everything went dead silent. "But the person didn't die!" He quickly added, "I managed to put out the fire. Just barely. Eventually, as time went on, my powers evolved and I have somewhat of a good control now."

"How about Sage?" She heard someone ask, quickly stiffening at the topic that was directed at her. Everyone turned to look at the tuned out girl.

"Uh, that's not really my story to tell." Cade replied a bit nervously.

"Was it bad?" Someone whispered.

Sage didn't hear what her brother say, but she swore she saw him nod.

"Sage?" She could still hear the yells echo in her mind. She could still feel the anger and the frustration. The horror, the tension.

She could still see all the b-"Sage." She snapped out of it as her brother nudged her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh, sorry." She said, giving them all a small smile.

"So, how did you find out?"

"That's a story for another time." She simply replied, ignoring Alex's questioning gaze.

"Okay then…" Angel said after a few moments of silence.

"Ooh!" Raven exclaimed, "I've got a question. Since you're both twins with super abilities, do you any of you have powers that connects to each other?"

She and her brother exchanged glances, "Uhm, kinda?" Cade replied.

"Really? Do tell." Raven perked up in her seat, as well as everyone.

"Well it's nothing super cool." Sage said.

"Oh come on," Alex urged, "At this point, everything out of the norm is cool."

"Well..." She thought for a moment, "our minds are connected."

"Connected?" Hank asked.

"Well," Cade began, "We can voice our thoughts to each other."

"Like, read minds?" asked Darwin.

"No, not exactly. We can talk to each other in our heads, and we can only hear things that we voice to each other. So if she's thinking about stuff, and kinda talking to herself in her mind, I'll be able to hear it. But I can't poke through her mind like it's a book."

"I swear, that's too cool." Sean said, making the twins laugh. "Can you guys tell if one you two are in danger?"

"Yes." The twins answered at the same time, amusing everyone. "We're empathetic towards each other. We know how the other is feeling, no matter how far apart we are."

* * *

It was quiet in the new room they were all succumbed to. It was similar to the last one they trashed, only neater and a bit bigger. The blinds were closed, due the immature taunting that some of the FBI agents were making as they passed by the windows.

"Ignore them. They're just guys being stupid." Raven assured everyone, especially Angel whom Sage noticed the effect of the taunting. She knew that Angel was feeling uncomfortable. She knew that Angel didn't want to be looked at differently; treated differently. She didn't want to be a freak. But the taunting coming from the _humans _only made Angel feel worse.

Angel's expression was hard, "Guys being stupid is something I can handle. I've dealt with it my whole life. But I'd rather have a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off rather than the way those guys stare at me."

"At us." Raven corrected.

Sage was confused by what Angel meant by wanting a bunch of guys staring at her stark naked. But then she recalled what Sean had mentioned on their way to the cafeteria earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"And Angel?" She had asked Raven and Sean as they made their way to the cafeteria. They were basically giving her the lowdown on where everyone came from._

_"Angel? Well, to put it this way, she came from a Gentleman's club." Sean answered carefully, not wanting the girl far ahead of them to hear. _

_Sensing that Angel was well engrossed in her conversation with her brother, she bluntly stated, "She's a stripper."_

_Sean choked as he wondered if the raven-haired girl had heard, Hank blushed, and Alex, Darwin and Raven laughed at how blunt Sage had stated it. _

* * *

Sage sensed that Angel had a hard time accepting her mutation. She seemed like the sort of person who felt bitter about the things in her life. Then again, she was a stripper. Although she took the easiest, and the most dignity-tossing job, Sage sort of understood Angel. Angel didn't have a fair life. Her being a mutant probably only made it worse for her. But Sage hoped that Angel would soon realize that there were people like her. She wasn't alone, and Sage wanted her to understand that she and the others were there for her. She also hoped that Angel would realize that she was still human. She's still herself…Only gifted. Sh- _THUD._

"What was that?" Sage anxiously asked, looking at everyone who seemed to have heard the heard thud was well.

"It's probably nothing," Her brother assured her.

_THUD!_, "Okay, _that_ can't be nothing." Sean spoke up. Everyone looked around in confusion, their faces suddenly freaked as more thudding noises occurred.

"What the hell is this?" Darwin said.

"I don't know, but something definitely doesn't feel right." Alex muttered.

Everyone got up and gathered near the window. Opening the blinds up a bit, everyone looked out into the courtyard and found it desolate. A few for thudding sounds came along, and suddenly, the CIA director came falling from the sky. Everyone watched in horror as the man dropped a hundred feet, landing with a loud thud in front of Sage, Cade and their friends. A couple of them screamed.

As soon as the body landed onto the ground, Sage jumped into the arm's of the closest person near her and buried her head into the person's shoulder. She couldn't stand anymore horror. This was something she was hoping to avoid. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to go with Charles and Erik. She knew that fighting lead to injuries and deaths.

This brought back memories that Sage wanted to forget. Memories that felt too similar to her.

Forgetting who she sought comfort in, she soon realized who it was as soon as the person who held her wrapped their arms around her securely. Judging by the fit of the body, she realized it was Alex.

More and more bodies began to fall from the sky, and agents came out from the building with guns in their hands.

"Get back! Do not leave that room! We're under attack!" An FBI agent ordered as she ran off to help, only to have himself snatched up by a red man who resembled the devil.

"_Shoot! Shoot!_" One of the agents shouted. Everyone, and Alex who dragged Sage with him, behind the couch to take cover. Repeatedly the red mutant appeared and disappeared in a puff of spoke, grabbing and killing every agent. The glass of the window broke, and a huge gush of wind had blew through the outside of the other window wall. It complexly demolished the machine that Hank had built to find everyone, Cerebro.

Although everyone knew that taking cover was something that kept us alive, Sage knew that she and everyone couldn't just sit there. Although she'd hate to admit it, she wanted to do something too. And by the look on Darwin's face, he seemed to have agreed. "Stay here, my black ass! Let's go!" He charged out of the door, with everyone in tow.

When the group got to the corner, they saw more agents with guns in their possession. "Get back!" They ordered.

"We can help!" Alex yelled, but were held back by the agents.

Then, there was an explosion.

Raven and Sage screamed as everyone ran back into the room. Alex kept a protective arm around Sage as they returned. The red mutant had continued on to kill the agents outside, and another gush of wind came along once again. What seemed as powerful and shapely as a tornado had sent a man through a window-_ wait._ _A tornado? It-it, it can't be. _Sage thought, hoping that her guesses were incorrect. Her heart pounded, not because of the dead bodies dropping from the sky, and because of the explosion…But by what could be possible.

Sage shot her brother a look of uncertainty, nervousness, and lividness Picking up on her thoughts, Cade was left agape. He shook his head, trying to reassure her that she was was wrong. He knew that this made her furious and he only hoped that this couldn't be true.

Shots came from the other side of the door. "Wait!" An agent cried, "You want the mutants!? They're right through this door! Just let us normal people go!" Sage's jaw dropped. "We're no threa-" But the group never heard the agent finish his sentence. Instead, they heard a thud and silence.

Eventually the vortex disappeared and everything Sage and Cade didn't hope for came true. As the smoke cleared up, the red devil-like man stepped into the room, followed by someone she thought she'd never see again. Someone who had been causing the tornados. Someone she knew enough to recognize their mutation.

The man she knew all too well connected eyes with the twins and smiled, only making Sage furious even more.

"Janos." She and her brother said stiffly, a hard expression on their faces.

"Hello Cade, Sage. Did you miss me?"

"Speak for yourself," Sage gritted her teeth.

Raven, Hank, Angel, Darwin, and Alex looked between the three of them with confused expressions. Their faces only dropping with shock as soon as Janos replied, "Now come on, is that any way to greet your _brother_?"

* * *

**A/n: DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN! Ah, I'm sorry i took so long to update! Don't hunt me down with your pitchforks! I hope you guys REVIEW~REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


End file.
